The Value of Things
by amcc1221
Summary: When Harley has a near attempt with death, the Joker gets concerned and changes the whole game. Will Harley be able to handle it? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Scare

**I do not own anything. Hope you enjoy. Rated M for future chapters.**

* * *

Cold, pain, anxiety, stress; they all were inside Harley the moment she fell to the floor. A painful, but not so big bullet, was located below her heart. She lied there, shaking, sweating cold, and struggling. Suddenly, she fell something lifting her up, dragging her to a secret corner and then putting her softly on a more comfortable place. Harley looked up just to see that it was her lover who was now resting her head on his lap.

"You dumb kid! Why did you do that?" The Joker said in what it sounded like an angry-worried tone. "I...I di-...didn't...want-..wanted you...to..g-...get hurt...Mr J." Harley answered him, giving him a soft smile; followed by a tear. "No. You're not dying today. Don't give me that _This is goodbye _look. I know you're going to be okay." Joker said, not willing to give up on Harley that easy. "I-...I'm..so...so sorry..Mr. J...for...e-..everything." Harley now was crying, thinking of the worst. The Joker did his best to not cry. He **never **cries. He was about to speak to her, but she cut him out. "Could...you...do me a..fa-..favor and..get close?" Harley said, crying and shaking extremely out of control. The Joker did what she asked; and when he got close enough, she grabbed his head and pulled it close to her, giving him a passionate kiss. With that, she passed out, and the Joker expected the worst.

* * *

_10 minutes ago_

_A big shooting started on one of Joker's hideout. Dead bodies were around all the place. It was a massacre. _

_"Gee, what impatient people do for some cash." The Joker said to Harley as they looked for their guns, grenades and smoke bombs, so they could make their exit out of the place. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. People these days; they can't get a joke." Harley responded to him while passing him the big guns. "Well, if they don't want to speak by our language, we'll have to speak by theirs." He said, grabbing Harley by her chin and bringing her close; she gave a squeak in excitement. Then they heard more guys were coming, so they got prepare to fire. _

_"Nah, ah, ah. You don't enter to someone's place when you're not invited." Harley said, winking to the first guy who entered, he brought with him a knife. "We'll have to teach you some manners." The Joker said, and shoot the guy by the heart. The second guy entered, and Harley shoot him quickly in the head. "Good shot, cupcake! Keep it like that. We will need that for later. Now lets go, there are plenty of those out there." The Joker said, taking Harley by her wrist and ran together. She blushed roughly. _

_As they ran outside, they continued to shoot more and more guys. They were getting bored. Then they ended where the big war was. The room was a mess. There where more dead bodies than living ones. Joker and Harley quickly ran through it, shooting anyone who tried to stop them. Suddenly, one of the bullets a guy shoot, barely passed through the Joker's arm. Joker noticed and looked back, taking off guard. Another guy then took this advantage and directed a bullet to him. "Puddin! Look out!" Harley yelled as she pushed the Joker to the floor, taking the bullet._

* * *

The Joker didn't gave up on Harley that quick. As he saw that she passed out, he could notice she was just unconscious. So, he took her body, and ran quickly outside. He dropped her on the back seat of the car and drove directly to the nearest hospital. He knew he couldn't stay with her there, they would call the police and send them both to Arkham; and worst, they would take him to his new, specially designed cell. It would be more complicated for both to escape. As he arrived to the hospital, he took her body, dropped her on the front door and escaped. It couldn't guarantee him she would survive, but it was worth trying. "I'll see you soon, Pooh." The Joker said as he drove away from the hospital.

* * *

A lady saw Harley's bleeding body on the floor and called a doctor quick. The doctor then took her to surgery, and contacted Arkham. Harley survived the surgery and she was now on rest before she was sent to Arkham. She received a visit from Batman the day before she was going to be sent back to Arkham.

"What happened Harley?" Batman asked as he walked in to her room. "Some mutts came to Mr. J's place and stared to shoot us for some money they said it was theirs. It was horrible! The place was full of dead bodies. Biggest massacre I've ever been. A stupid guy was going to kill my Puddin, so I pushed him out of the way. As you can see, I got the bullet and now I'm here." Harley said, then grabbing her wound area, which was still aching her. "Ironic." Batman said in his usual dry tone. After that day, she was sent back to Arkham.

* * *

The Joker was on his and Harley's personal hideout. This place was meant to be for them two, no business was brought in or out. He sat on their couch, tapping one of his foot anxiously, waiting to hear something from the T.V. When the local news started, he saw the news of the massacre that happened 5 days ago on his hideout. "_Many people died on that shooting. It was a disaster. Sources tell us that Harley Quinn was a victim in that shooting, receiving a shot below her heart." _When the Joker heard that, he expected the worst. But then... _"Luckily, she got surgery, and they just returned her back to Arkham." _The news then showed a video of Harley getting sent to Arkham on a wheelchair, waving happily to the cameras. The Joker then laughed wickedly. "Oh, Pumpkin Pie! You're such a strong girl! I knew you would make it." He said, still laughing. "Catch you later." He said before turning off the T.V. and going to bed.

* * *

The next day, Harley was on her cell, whistling as she looked out at her bars; until someone interrupted. "Well, well, well, look whose back in town." Ivy said to Harley through the small window they had. "Hi, Red! No time, no see! I missed you already." Harley said smiling widely to Ivy. "Yeah Harls, me too..so, how you got that shot?" Ivy said, pointing to the wound. Oh, this? Just pushing Mr. J out of the way." Harley said, as if it meant nothing to her. "Again giving your life for that clown?" Ivy rolled her eyes. "Hey! Is not any clown, is _my _clown." Harley said, wrapping her arms around her chest. "Wake up, Harls! He doesn't care for you. I bet you he will not even get you out of here." Ivy was pissing off Harley. "Oh, you're on, Red." Harley said, giving Ivy a daring look. "Get as comfortable as you can, Harley. He won't get here, at least on his will." Harley rolled her eyes, and got back to her view out of the bars.

Later, at night, sirens started to sound loud in the asylum. Harley awaken and smelled something commonly odd. "Acid? Why does it smell like acid in here?" Then, she heard a familiar voice. "Come on kid! We gotta get outta here!" Harley looked up to see the Joker. Her eyes lighten up as she saw him. He had just crumbled the bars with acid. She then jumped out of her cell and the Joker grabbed her wrist and they started to make their run. "Missed me, kiddo?" He said to her as they were running with a grin on his face. "You have no idea, Puddin." She said with a big smile. They then entered the car and made their run. "Hey, were you the one who left me in the hospital?" Harley asked as he drove away. "Of course, darling. Who else would have been? You gave me a big fright! Don't ever do that again!" The Joker said as he grabbing her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Puddin! But if I didn't do it, I would have lost you. And I couldn't allow that!" Harley said to him, with almost teary eyes. "That's my little Harley." He said and with that, he gave her a quick kiss.

* * *

**Okay, first chapter! Tomorrow I'll be posting more. **


	2. Ready

On their way to their hideout, it was quiet. None of them spoke, specially Harley. She was very tired, so she fell asleep. As the Joker saw Harley, he looked where the wound was and remembered the scary feeling he got thinking he could have lost Harley that quick. He was concerned, he didn't wanted her to die. Not even by his own hands. They arrived home, but Harley was still asleep. He took this moment and took a closer look to the wound. He lifted Harley's Arkham shirt and unwrapped the medical bands that were around her lower chest; just to see the scar she had left from the surgery and then wrapped the band again around her. The Joker then started spotting all the bruises, scratches and cuts he had made her in the past. If she had so many on her chest, torso and collarbone, he couldn't imagine how many more she had on other parts of her body. It was horror to his eyes. His little toy was already hurt, by his own bare hands. Now that she had saved his life, he felt bad with himself. He then decided he would value her more, and not yell at her for every stupid thing she would say. After all, he spoke more stupidity than her.

He couldn't believe a girl like Harley, beautiful, stunning, with a bright future, capable of having a normal life, would have given up everything because of him. He got out of his thoughts and came back to reality.

"Home, sweet, home." The Joker said as he opened his door and made his way out of the car. That woke up Harley, which was now doing the same. He was about to make his way inside when he notice Harley could barely walk. She was about to fall but he got in time to take one of her arms around his shoulders to help her out. "Feeling dizzy?" He asked Harley. "Not really, Mr J. Is just that, it hurts when I walk. The running kinda hurt me, ya' know?" Harley whined. "Don't worry cupcake, I'll take care of that." And with those words said, he lifted Harley bridal style. She gazed with surprise. _'Did he just lifted me up? Wait, did he just made a kind gesture? No, but wait! He just saved me from falling?' _Harley was amazed. She squeaked in delight as he opened the door and took her to their bed. _  
_

"Oh, Puddin! What was that for? You have never acted like _that_ before!" Harley said with a wide smile on her face. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just concerned, ya' know?" He said, putting his pajamas and lying next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Come here, pooh. It's very cold. I don't want you freezing. It might harm you." Harley's body shivered as he brought her more closer. But they were good shivers. They were of excitement. "Oh, Mr. J, don't worry. With your warmth I already know I'll be okay." Harley squeaked, hiding her head under his chest. He took his hand and lifted up her chin to face her, and gave her a gentle kiss in her forehead. "Good Night, Harley." The Joker said. And with that they fell asleep, close, together...

* * *

In the morning, the Joker woke up to find something wet around him. First he thought he peed himself, then he thought Harley peed herself. But when he sat up, lifted the blanket and figured out what was the wetness, he saw it was blood coming out from Harley. She had bleeded herself to death. Her wound was opened up, and the cuts the Joker had made to her were bleeding too. Her bruises were dark and she had a black eye. The Joker screamed to the top of his lungs and started to do anything possible to try to save her life. "Wake up, Harley! Harley! HARLEY! Wake up! Baby! Cupcake! Pumpkin Pie! Answer me!" He yelled while he shaked her dead body; waiting for a respond. But there was no answer. He continued to shake and yell, waiting for a rensponse, a movement, or even a sigh; but he got none. He gave up and lied on his dead girl's body; crying and blaming himself for it.

Then he heard a voice screaming his name. "Mr. J!" He though he was hallucinating, and ignored it. But he heard it once more. The joker then thought he was going crazy for real this time. "You're hurting me!" He swore he heard that came from Harley. "Oh forgive me, Harley! I never ment for this to happen!" He cried out. "Happen what?" the voice said. Then the Joker opened his eyes and woke up from his terrible nightmare.

"Puddin, are okay? I woke up finding you squashing me more closer than we can to you like a little plushie and screaming _"Forgive me Harley!" _or _"Harley! Wake up, Harley!" _Had a bad dream?" Harley asked as she pushed him softly, but missed miserably by his emotions. "Harley! You're alive! Oh God, yes! A terrible, terrible nightmare my dear." The Joker whined as he hugged her more tight. Harley accidentally groaned by the pressure he gave her, making her wound ache. As he heard her groan, he pushed her off him rapidly. "Baby! Are you okay?" He said with a worried tone. "Yeah. Is just that my wound still hurts. Sorry if I scared you off." Harley said giggling, wrapping her arms around his neck, getting closer to him again.

"You really enjoy scaring me, don't ya?" He said, giggling too. As they laughed, they got again close enough, they could feel each others' breathing. "Well, I gotta say, Mr. J. I like the way you get when you're worried about me but, for me, its not a good joke. So, I do; and at the same time, not." Harley said, putting one hand on his cheek. The Joker chuckled, and put one hand on Harley's chin and the other on her waist. "Well, I hope you don't start scaring me on purpose. It will get me very angry. And I don't like being angry at you. You know how I get when someone pisses me off." Harley nodded, telling him she knew. "Good then, because I don't want to hurt you anymore." He said as he started to caress her cheek; then her hair; then her back..

"Oh but Puddin, you have never hurt me. You couldn't." Harley said with confidence to him. "Oh but dear child, what about all those times I kick you out or slap you, or even punch you?" The Joker asked confused. "I deserved those, Puddin." The Joker felt like if someone was stabbing him from behind. He felt so terrible now, she never really deserved her punishments. Harley only accepted them because she thought whatever he said, was the right thing. "Well, Harley girl, you know what you deserve for that?" He said as he lifted her shirt from behind and started to caress her back; giving Harley chills. "What, Mr. J?" Harley asked curiously. "This..." and with that, he pulled her closer and gave her a passionate kiss. They stood like that for eternal minutes and finally the Joker broke the kiss. "Ready for what's coming next?" He said flirtingly, breathing hard. "Always, Puddin."


	3. I love you

The Joker started to tickle Harley by her sides, making her back arch and laugh. "No! Hahaha Stop! Please!" Harley said jokingly as she tried to get his hands off of her. "But I thought you were ready! You little liar!" The Joker said as he laughed more. "Not for this, Puddin!" Harley affirmed. "Then for what, my dear?" He asked bewildered by her fact. "For this!" Harley screamed and put herself on top of him, tickling him harder. The Joker was about to punch her in the face, she couldn't dominate _him_. But then he got the flashbacks and ignored his thoughts. After all, they were only tickles.

"You pretty little minx!" He said; as he tried to cover the sides where she was tickling him. They continued to laugh and Harley then fell on top of him. "How did you know I was ticklish, hmm?" He whispered to her ear. "Were two of a kind." Harley purred to his as she giggled. This comment, made the Joker feel a chill down his spine. But not a bad one, it was a chill of comfort.

He has always felt alone, that the world was a joke he could only understand. But now that he had Harley, he realized that he found someone to laugh with. He felt a strange feeling, for first time in many, many years, he felt love. The Joker now noticed what treasure he had found on Harley, and that in all the years they have had together, the only thing he gave her was a reason for her to get away from him. He only showed her fear, hate, dominance; but Harley always gave love. And now that the Joker noticed that, he had to let her now that he loved her. Even thought he had always left it for himself.

He couldn't contain it anymore. He had almost lost her once, and without her knowing how much he feels for her. How much change she causes him. What things he feels when she's around. That she's the only one capable of breaking his shell. That Harley is the only one that can bring the last piece of humanity that he has left. The Joker wanted, _needed _for Harley to know all of this. But how to say it? He has never showed love to anyone, or at least, in a lot of years. The easiest way, or the most common way, was in the most simple words. And he said them.

Without thinking it any longer, he spoke what he had hidden many years after he met Harley. "Indeed, Harley! That's why I love you." Harley's eyes widen faster than the light itself as she heard those words. She first thought he had gone real crazy this time. He has always showed her love, in the most maniac and homicidal ways, but it didn't matter; he showed it to her. But saying that he _loved _her? She could swear she was about to cry. Her little world was exploding of happiness. Her body was full of chills. Nothing could describe the feeling she had. It had passed so long since she ever had someone who loved her. (Real love. Not the love she gave to her professors.)

She lifted her head from his shoulder and now was facing him with a big smile on her face. Her eyes were watery, but she wasn't going to cry. It was just excitement. Her mouth started to open but she didn't knew what to say. "I...I...uh..." Harley couldn't find the words for her answer. When she took a deep breath and was about to say something, he pulled her head to his and kissed her. The kiss spoke by itself. It wasn't a lust kiss, or even a kiss of happiness. It was an _I love you _kiss. But a true _I love you. __  
_

Then the Joker rolled Harley and now he was on top. Still kissing, Harley made a shiver. He noticed this. "What's wrong, pooh?" He asked her. "I'm sorry. Is just..I'm just cold." The Joker chuckled. "Well lets heat this place a little. Shall we?" Harley nodded, and then find herself again with his kisses. He then lifted her shirt, tossed it to the ground,lifted his shirt and hugged Harley close. Accidentally, he hold her too tight and a groan came out of her mouth. "Oh, I forgot! Your wound!" The Joker said as he pulled himself away from her chest. "Oh, don't worry about it. I like the way it hurts." "Oh really?" The Joker said is he stroke it with his finger. Harley let go a soft groan and he let go. "I don't want to hurt you dear, even if you like it. It's not okay." And with that, he hold her again, but with care. Each others' warmth felt much better than a blanket. "Better, my dear?" Harley squeaked in delight and nodded. He felt her nodding on his shoulder. The Joker then started kissing her shoulder, then lifted his head and kissed her on the lips.

They continued to kiss and when they couldn't breathe anymore, they separated to gasp for air. Then they stayed staring at each other. Their bodies close, and their faces so near they were touching each others' nose. Harley wanted to stay like this forever. She finally got what she was waiting since she ran away with him from Arkham: his words. They both had grins on their faces. Soon they started to chuckle, then it turned into a laugh. "Oh dear, how much fun I have with you." The Joker said, caressing Harley's back. Harley shivered and blushed, and dropped one hand on his cheek. "You have no idea how much I enjoy being with you, Puddin." She said. "Me too, Harley...me too. Now get up, we have to eat."

Harley did as told and put her shirt on back, and follow the Joker to the kitchen. After they ate, they watched T.V. close together. Harley fell asleep on his lap as he caressed her hair. He then saw a bruise on the back of her neck. He got a flashback of how she got it.

_He pushed Harley hard to the bathroom and she tripped with the soap, and her neck collapsed with the sink. She entered in a coma for 3 days. _

Just remembering that was enough to make him feel all bad again. He lifted her shirt from behind and saw the big large wounds he had left her the time he locked her in the Study Room of Arkham. (**A/N: read Fun if you wanna know how she got** **them**) "Oh Harley, what have I done to you?" He whispered to himself. He placed then her shirt back to normal. Then continued to watch the T.V.

An hour later, Harley woke up. She continued to watch T.V. with the Joker until they got bored. Then started planning what evil but funny scheme they were going to do today for Gotham.

* * *

**So? Are you enjoying it for now? Let me know! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Fun

"Gee, today Gotham seems a little peaceful...That's disgusting." The Joker said as he watched the news, nothing criminal-related was happening. "What if, we bring up some fun, Puddin?" Harley suggested, looking up to see him while her head rested in his lap. "Are you sure, Pooh? What about your little friend?" The Joker said, thinking about her wound. "What friend?" Harley asked bewildered. The Joker pointed to her wound. "Oh, that stupid thing. Don't worry about it." Harley said, caressing it. "Well, I want to have fun. But I don't want to pass another fright again." He said, putting his hand gently on top of Harley's (the hand where the wound was).

"Well, we could do _other _type of fun. I don't know. Maybe drop a bomb and drive fast, anything is okay with me." Harley said with a small, innocent smile on her face. She wanted her Puddin to be happy. The Joker used to get very abusive when bored. And if we don't do _that _type of fun, what else can we do? "Whatever you want, Puddin." The Joker grinned widely. "Ahhh. C'mere, kiddo." He said, and with that he lifter Harley's head (with help of Harley sitting up) and kissed her. He did his best to keep the kiss soft, but his aggressive instinct made it turn into a war of who intensified the kiss more.

The Joker broke the kiss; so both could gasp for air. "You know, we could throw a bomb and scare some mutts. What ya say?" Harley's only response was her breathing and a large grin. He grinned back. "I'll take that as a yes." The Joker said, and continued to kiss Harley. he then lifted her up, carried her to their to their office (so they could plan their scheme) and dropped her on the table.

They decided they would drop a bomb on the movie theater. For it, they planned that Harley got dressed as a normal girl with her date (one of their henchmen) and she would hide the bomb on the girl's bathroom (which was the room next to one of the big screens.) Joker would be waiting for them on the emergency exit with their motorcycles. It was the perfect scheme.

Harley wore a simple black tank too, a brown leather jacket and some jeans. She used some eye contacts which turned her eyes green and to be sure she used doctor-like glasses. She wore her golden blonde hair wrapped on a low ponytail. The final touch was her soft make up and her purse, which had inside the bomb and something else.

The Joker leaded her on their motorcycle to a lonely corner and she walked from there to the theater. Her 'date' was waiting for her and they entered together to the theater. Harley entered the bathroom as her henchman entered the room. "The popcorn is on the dump. I repeat, the popcorn is on the dump." Harley murmured via bluetooth in the. bathroom as she located the bomb. (She moved some tiles from the wall, dropped the little dynamite and sticked the tiles again with crazy glue.) "Good Harley, now go sit Rocko and get outta there in exactly 15 minutes." He chuckled.

Harley did as told and put an alarm in her watch. 14 minutes passed and Harley alarmed Rocko and stood near the exit before the bomb exploded. They counted until 15 and exit the door fast. The Joker was there with their motorcycles. Rocko got on his, Harley sat behind the Joker; wrapping her arms tight and made their run."5,4,3,2,1..." The Joker said as they rided away. Then POW an explosion was heard from behind. Suddenly a bunch of screams were echoing them as they got farther away. "Oh, the sound of chaos; what a wonderful sound!" The Joker said as he laughed. Rocko made a turn on the corner, making his way home.

The Joker was now making his way to his and Harley's hideout. "So my dear, did you had fun?" The Joker said. "Plenty Mr. J, I have never heard so much screams before." Harley said, holding him closer. She felt safe. Suddenly, their back tire exploded, and they lost control and fell. Harley hit the ground hard on her wound, making her wrap her arms around her as she ached. "Well..that was unexpected." The Joker said as he stood up, lumping. He noticed how Harley ached on the floor.

"Baby! Are you alright?" He said as he kneeled in front of her. "Yes, Mr. J. Just s little pain in you know where." She said as she wrapped her arms tighter. The Joker stood up to check his motorcycle, and saw something he didn't wanted to see on the broken tire: a batarang.

"What's wrong, Mr. J?" Harley asked as she stood up and walked to him; still in pain. "This party is about to get rough; we have company." The Joker growled. "Have the plan b?" The Joker asked. "Always, Puddin." She said as she stood by his side. "That's my girl." He said as he grabbed her cheek. The. Harley took from her purse 2 guns and handed 1 to the Joker.

"Batman! I know your out here! Get out, and come have a little talk." The Joker said and then chuckled.

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying it for now! Sorry for putting it too late, got issues with my computer. **


	5. New Plan

The Dark Knight didn't came out to where the Joker and Harley were standing.

"Are you shy? Awww Come on Batsy, don't turn yourself into a chicken. We'll have to call you Chicken-man from now on." The Joker said and laughed loudly. "I think he's mad at us." Harley joked to the Joker. "Well, that sure isn't the first time. But the question is...why?" The Joker asked Harley. Harley lifted her shoulders, telling she didn't knew.

"Maybe because you just killed hundreds of innocent people; including children." Batman said as he fell in front of them. "Oh, I'm sorry you were to late to enjoy the fireworks. Wait for the next show, I'm sure you'll enjoy that one." A big grin appeared on the Joker's face.

"There won't be a next show. Your schemes end today; now." Batman said in his usual monotone. "Really? But people always enjoy a good show. We can't disappoint them. Can we, Harley?" He said, turning his look at Harley. "Of course not, Mr. J. Just because someone doesn't enjoy it doesn't mean we must stop." Harley said. "You're right, pooh. Batman is just a party-pooper isn't him?" Harley nodded. "Well, you know what they say, everyone hates party-poopers. So, majority wins!" And with that, the Joker pulled the trigger, but missed miserably when Batman moved before the Joker could pull it.

He continued to shoot, but still missed as Batman threw him little metal bats that stopped the bullets. "For a bat, he sure is smart." The Joker murmured to himself. "Harley! Pass me your gun!" Harley did as told and passed him her gun. Before he could start to shoot, Batman threw them a smoke ball. "Dammit! Harley! Let's get outta here before this stupid thingy...makes...its...eff-" Those where the Joker's last words before he fell to the floor unconscious. "Puddin! *cough* Don't worry! I'll...get..us...ou-" Harley said before falling next to him.

* * *

They waked up handcuffed in a therapy room at Arkham. But Harley and the Joker were in different rooms. First Batman came to Harley, which was still dizzy from the gas. "Harley." He said in an angry tone as he standed in front of her. "Hey Batsy! How long it has been since the last time I saw you? Days? I have to say, I already missed that tone of yours. So mysterious." Harley said, making the Batman get more pissed. "Harley, stop joking. I want answers. Now." Batman said hitting the table between them.

"Answers for what?" Harley said, knowing exactly what he meant. "Why you blew up the theater?" Harley's response was a giggle. "Harley! This is no reason to laugh. There were innocent people. Children! They didn't deserved this. Why? That's my only question." Batman's tone was getting angrier and angrier. This case really pissed him off. Maybe because he couldn't save them in time. Or maybe because it was a _theater. _

"What can I say? Mr. J and I were getting really bored. And we wanted to have some fun." Harley's response only turned Batman's frown into a larger one. "Gee, you really can't get a joke can't you?" And with that, Batman left the room to go to the Joker.

"Hey, Batsy! How long has it been since the last time I saw you?" Batman was getting more pissed, remembering that Harley had said the same words. **_These two are so deeply insane, they even share thoughts._**Batman thought. "Joker. Why did you attacked the theater? Don't waste your time saying jokes, you know that it will end bad if you do." Batman warned the Joker. "Well, it all started when little Harley got injured. You see, the child is so weak, she almost died. I then noticed, I never gave her something to laugh; she only received punches and cuts. So, I decided I would give her a laugh, before something could hurt the little mutt again. You see? I even have a kind side. Hey! I'm not a complete monster after all." And with that the Joker started his loud and scary laugh. Batman then left the room.

* * *

The next day, on the recreation room; the Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, the Scarecrow, Two-Face and the Riddler were in their usual table and discussed about the past event. They laughed, made jokes and even shared their thoughts on how they would have done the attack. "All of your ideas seem very interesting! But I have to say Mr. J's classic explosion was a blast. He's a genius." Harley said with lovely eyes. Ivy rolled her eyes in disgust. "Oh stop it, Harls. I'm blushing." The Joker said and then laughed hard, accompanied by the others' laughing. "But Really, you were the one who dropped the bomb in the theater. All of this was thanks to _you. _Harley hid her mouth with her hands and giggled softly.

"Okay now, to the real deal. We need to plan a way to get out of here. I've heard rumors that the security is now doubled." Everyone (except Harley) nodded. "What about a riot? It's the easiest way out." The Riddler suggested. "Another one? How many have we done? 3? That is getting boring." Harley whined. "Harls' right. If we have done already many riots, I doubt they are not prepared for a new one. They could easily squash it and turn us in again." Ivy said. "True, true. We need a plan B." Two-Face said.

"Well, it seems like we need fresh ideas." The Joker said, scratching his chin. There was a small silent and a bell rang, saying that recess time was over. "Think of new ideas. We will discuss this tomorrow!" The Joker said before his guards escorted him and the others out.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! Please forgive me! **

**Hope you are enjoying your reading!**


	6. Promise

"So boys, tell me; what you got?" The Joker said to the group as they sat on their usual table. "What if we brainwash someone to sneak us out?" Two-Face suggested. "It takes too long. Besides, we kind of did that already." Ivy said as they all turned the faces to Harley and the Joker. "What?" They both said at the same time. "Never mind." Ivy said, rolling her eyes. "Hey! Nobody has brainwashed me." Harley whined; realizing what Ivy ment. "That's kind of right. She's naturally a cucco for Cucco Puffs." (**A/N: yes! I used it from Suicide Squad if you noticed**) The Joker said and everyone started to chuckle at Harley. Harley frowned and crossed her arms.

"We really need to stop joking. The new security is stronger each day. We have to get out; and quick." The Riddler said. "We need a miracle." The Scarecrow said and dropped his face on the table. "We could hack the security cameras, record a loop and made our exit quick." Ivy suggested. "Really good idea, Pam. But is quite complicated. Without our gear, we cannot do such things that easy." Two-Face answered.

The group continued to suggest and comment things. They couldn't find anything that was simple, wouldn't take long and could help them get out before Arkham turned more into a prison rather than an asylum. They ended their recess time frustrated; they didn't had yet an idea.

* * *

3 days passed and still they didn't found a way to get out. They tried Ivy's idea but failed miserably as the cameras detected the hack. They all got removed from their privileges (recess, mail and calls) for a week and were locked on their cells for 4 more days.

In the 6th night, Harley's door was opened by Ivy. "Get up. Were leaving. Now." Ivy whispered as he grabbed Harley from the arm trying to wake her up. "Re-" Harley almost screamed but her mouth was covered by Ivy's hand. When she calmed down, Ivy removed her hand."How you get out of your cell?" Harley whispered. "The usual. Now come quick, we have to go before the effect of my lipstick passes." Ivy said as she pulled Harley off the bed and made their run.

They were already on the patio in front of Arkham; but suddenly, Harley stopped. Ivy turned back confused. "Wait! We forgot Mr. J!" Harley said as she was about to make her run to get her beloved Puddin; but failed as some plants wrapped her legs. "Red! What are yo-" Harley was cut off by one of the plants; which was now wrapping her mouth. The plants pulled Harley to Ivy again. "If we go back we will get caught and none of us will get a chance to leave. The cameras might already have been watched and more cops may be coming down to get us. We can get your Puddin later." Ivy released the plant from Harley's mouth. "Promise?" Ivy rolled her eyes by that question. "Promise." Ivy lied to Harley as she was now removing the plants from their legs to run.

* * *

2 weeks already; and Ivy still hadn't made what she promised. "Now?" Harley asked, as they finished eating their lunch. "Nope. Not yet. We still don't have a plan." Ivy answered annoyed. "Of course we have! We made it the same day we escaped!" Ivy ignored her and picked up the dishes. "Hey! Don't ignore me." Ivy turned her face to Harley. "Harls, that idea I told you; It's impossible." Harley placed her chin on her hands, looking the table with a sad face. "We are not going back, aren't we?" Harley said; sniffing. "Of course we are going, dear...But not today." Ivy said as she now washed the dishes. "Look, I have to go out to get some things for my plants. Now, when I get back; we could start making a better idea. Sounds good?" Harley got out of her chair in excitement. "Sounds great, Red!" Harley said, as she now sat on the couch to watch T.V.

"No. Boring. Eww. AHH! Another language. Too dramatic." Harley said as she passed the channels. When she found something she liked, she left it there but fell asleep as she watched. Suddenly, the door opened abruptly; making Harley wake up and jump in surprise. She looked back but no one was around the opened door. "Red? Are you trying to scare me?" Harley asked as she looked side to side to find her friend; but silence was her answer. "Girl, stop playing games. Now get here so we can make a plan. You promised!" Harley now stood up and walked through the house looking for her friend.

"Stop playing, Red. I'm serious here." Harley said as she walked slowly through the kitchen. Suddenly, the lights went out and Harley was now in the dark. "Pam! This is not a funny joke! And trust me, I _know_ bad jokes!" A small chuckle gave chills down her spine. She turned back abruptly, scared, to find nothing behind her. "Well then; is this is how you want it, then okay. Come out and scare me. I'm ready." Harley yelled, stopping in their bathroom. As she entered, the door behind her closed. "Come on, Pam. If you're trying to scare me, you're failing." Harley yelled as she tried to look for someone in the dark. She gave up and removed her pigtails, and started to brush her hair with her hands. Suddenly, Harley felt a breath on the back of her neck and someone lifting up part of her hair. She didn't dare to look back. Harley already knew who was behind her.

"Mr. J?" Harley whispered softly as an arm got wrapped around her waist and pulled her back; colliding her back with the Joker's torso. He let go off her hair and looked for a blade he had on his pocket; placing it on her neck. "Mr. J! It is you!" Harley said as she felt the cold metal on her flesh. "Red and I were planning something to get you out. How did you escaped?" The Joker chuckled. "The usual, my dear." He whispered on her ear. Harley was about to turn but the Joker held her waist tougher. "Nah, ah, ah." He said as he placed her back to his torso.

"Naughty, naughty girl. What have we said about escaping Arkham." He whispered as he held the blade stronger on her neck. "We don't escape Arkham if we are not together; I know but-" She was cut up. "Shhh. I know what you're going to say. Farm girl here didn't let you return. Is that right?" He said as he pushed the blade more stronger, almost trespassing her skin. Harley nodded. "Please forgive me, Puddin." Harley said as she sniffed. "Oh don't cry, cupcake. I'm not mad. But you know, if we don't escape Arkham together..." He said as he released her, when she turned to face him, he was lifting her mallet. "We escape the farm together. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" And with that, he knocked Harley. The Joker then picked up her body, dropped it on his shoulder and walked out of the building before Ivy returned.


	7. Don't Stop

Harley woke up on hers and Joker's bed in one of their many hideouts. She felt something cold and wet on her head. She touched her head and noticed she had an icepack. She then softly started to sit straight against the headboard and let go a small groan. Even thought the groan was low enough, it seemed to echo in every room. Seconds later the door of the room opened. The Joker was behind it with another icepack.

He walked towards Harley, moved Harley's hand from her head, removed the almost melted icepack and put the new and colder one on her head. "Thanks, Puddin." The Joker didn't respond. He only sat on the edge of the bed; looking down. He then placed one hand on one of Harley's thighs;caressing it. "I was expecting to hear something _else._" He said in a disappointing tone. "What do you mean?" The Joker stopped caressing her and lifted his face and looked her with rage. Harley realized she said the wrong answer.

He stood up abruptly, walked once again towards Harley and knelt in front of the bed; placing his arms on the edge to maintain balance. "What do I _mean, _you ask? Well...how do I put this. When you have a partner, you always take him with you. If you're walking and he stops, you don't just _leave _them behind -do you?" He took a small breath to continue his speech but Harley interrupted. "Oh Puddin, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" The Joker then stood up again and grabbed her by her hair and brought her close to him. "SHUT UP, I'M SPEAKING!" He then let go of her hair and slapped her on the cheek. She fell on the bed again and lifted herself up. Harley started to stroke her cheek softly.

He was about to drop himself on top of her and give her more punches. Before he gave the first punch, he hesitated as he saw how Harley was peacefully there starring at him with eyes that said 'I'm ready.' She didn't moved. She didn't screamed. She didn't begged. She didn't even covered her face. Harley just stayed there quiet, waiting for the first hit. The Joker realized he just was about to hurt her again, and regretted it completely. He backed down his fist, sat on the bed beside her, stretched his arms and wrapped Harley with them around the waist softly; bringing her close to him. The Joker picked up the icepack,which was now off Harley's head (of course). He then grabbed Harley's head and placed it on his chest; then put the ice pack softly on her cheek.

"Oh Harley, I sometimes believe you like it when I get all angry and start hitting you. And it makes me feel terrible, really!" He whined as he pressed the icepack harder. Harley placed one hand on his chest and the other was wrapped around his waist. She pressed her face to his chest and closed her eyes in delight as he pressed the icepack. She was loving each second of it. "Ya' know, I don't like getting hit, but I don' t mind it either. I'm used to it. And I know you don't mean it. So, it's okay..." She murmured. "No. It's not okay. I've already feel guilty when you get hurt while we're causing mayhem." He sad as he lowered his face to face Harley, and placed his free hand on her chin; making her open her eyes and face him. "Oh, but that's part of the job, Pud-" "No it's not part of the job. Its the _consequence._" The Joker interrupted. "It's not the consequence of our the consequence of _some _people who can't get your jokes." "_Our_ jokes." He corrected.

Harley showed a small smile as he said that. "Our jokes... I like the sound of that." The Joker grinned widely. "So do I..." He said and brought Harley's face to his slowly and kissed. It first started as a cute, small and delicate kiss but in seconds it turned into a fiercely and passionate kiss. Harley sat straight so they could kiss better, but it made no difference. As she straighten, he grabbed her by her hips and turned her; placing himself on top of her. They broke the kiss and the only thing that was breaking the silence were their heavy breaths. The Joker stared into Harley's eyes and vice versa. Those turquoise eyes staring at his almost black ones- a mix of fear, lust, desire, passion and...funny? As they stared, more intense each second, a grin began to appear on both faces. They started to chuckle, then it turned into a giggle, then into a laugh and finally they burst into a loud and acute laughter.

As their laughs slowly stopped, the Joker dropped himself on Harley. Harley gasped a little bit by the extra weight. But they both ignored it-they were already breathing heavy because of the kisses and laughs. "I love you." Harley whispered to his ear as her breathing calmed down. Her warm breath on his ear brought chills down his spine. He has never felt like this for Harley.

In fact, he never felt _this_ connected to humanity. Harley was saving him from the _real _insanity. She showed him he still had a human in him; that he still had feelings. Maybe that was why he hated her so much. He _hated _humanity and everything related to it. Humans take everything seriously. Nothing was a _joke. _He thought he was alone in this world; that nobody, even his criminal partners, could understand his point of view. The Joker only wanted to accomplish only wish- destroy humanity and their pathetic ways of living. But then Harley came into his life, and proved him being a human wasn't something he could avoid. But more than that, she showed him she _understood _his point of view. She _saw _the gray between the black and white that everyone else couldn't see. And that was why he loved her so much.

People say he turned Harley insane. But really, she was insane since she has memory. She has always taking life as a joke. Efforts, studies, everything; all have been a joke to her. She only entered Gotham University because of her talent as a gymnastic. She took studies as a joke. Passing classes because of sensual plays with the professors; talk about living wild. The Joker only showed her she wasn't _alone. _With him, Harley revealed her true self;the girl she had hidden form everyone. That was the only thing she did. But like nobody knew her old schemes, they say that she was turned insane. That was one of the reasons he hated humanity. They don't blame who they call _victim. _Maybe that's why he sometimes can't tolerate Harley too. Because to society's eyes, she will be only a girl who the Joker ruined. His _victim _instead of his partner; his toy. She has a chance to people to understand her. And seeing that she can get something he can't get even if he tries hard, pisses him. And that was why he hated her so much too. But he felt more_ love_ than _hate_._  
_

The Joker lifted his head from her side and leaned to her face. He kissed her nose and she let out a small squeak. "Me too, cupcake." He then lowed down and started to kiss her vividly. She grabbed his face and brought him more closer, intensifying the kiss in a softly. Harley was afraid he would beat the crap out of her because of doing it. He did wanted to hit her right now. How _dare _she think she has control? The Joker then thought of a better idea. He started to kneel on the bed, and wrapped Harley in his arms; making her kneel on his lap. As they straightened, he released her waist and grabbed her head and intensified the kiss even more. _'Who's in control now?' _The Joker thought to himself. The kiss was intense each time more. They were fighting as who kissed more rougher. The taste of Joker's lips made Harley more excited. Her taste also excited him too. They didn't wanted this to stop. Nothing and no one will stop them. _  
_

* * *

**Okay I'm so sorry I didn't updated earlier! My laptop's keyboard messed up and today I got it back. Forgive me! So hope your liking this story by far. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
